Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 2 & 4 \\ 5 & 6 & 8 \\ 5 & 7 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 5 & 5 \\ 2 & 6 & 7 \\ 4 & 8 & 5\end{array}\right]$